This invention relates to treating matter, for example particulate and/or liquid matter.
Our specification EP-B-68853 discloses apparatus for treating matter defined by a structure including a base provided with an annular fluid inlet means, means for supplying fluid to the annular inlet fluid means and means for imparting vertical and circumferential components to the flow of fluid through the inlet means for moving a bed of matter in a region in a band along an annular path in the region as the fluid passes through the bed.
I have now devised a development of the apparatus disclosed in the above-mentioned European patent specification which is advantageous in certain applications in that it increases the capacity of apparatus of a given overall size and/or provides for more efficient treatment of particular classes of matter.
The invention includes apparatus for treating matter, comprising at least two treating regions, each region being defined by a structure including a base provided with an annular fluid inlet means, the annular inlet means of the regions being disposed concentrically about an upwardly directed axis of the apparatus, means for supplying fluid to each annular fluid inlet means and means for imparting vertical and circumferential components to the flow of fluid through each inlet means for moving respective beds of matter in the regions in respective bands along respective concentric annular paths in the regions as the fluid passes through the beds.
The annular inlet means of the regions may be spaced axially and/or radially.
When the inlet means are spaced both axially and radially, preferably the axially upper of the annular inlet means is disposed radially outwardly of the other annular inlet means. Furthermore, when there are more than two of the regions, the or each of the annular inlet means which are disposed axially below the axially upper annular inlet means are disposed radially inwardly of the inlet means next above it.
When the annular inlet means of the regions are spaced axially, the apparatus preferably further comprises means for supplying matter to be treated to the region provided with the axially upper of the annular inlet means, means for enabling matter to be extracted from the region provided with the axially lower of the annular inlet means and means for transferring matter from the or each region whose annular inlet means is disposed above that of another region to the other region.
When the annular inlet means of the regions are spaced radially, the apparatus may comprise means for supplying matter to be treated to the region provided with the radially outer of the annular inlet means, means for enabling matter to be extracted from the region provided with the radially inner of the annular inlet means, and means for transferring matter from the or each region whose annular inlet means is disposed radially outwardly of that of another region to the other region. Such an arrangement enables the matter to pass sequentially through the regions.
Alternatively, when the annular inlet means of the regions are spaced radially, the apparatus may comprise means for supplying matter to be treated to the region provided with the radially outer of the annular inlet means, and means for transferring matter from the or each region whose annular inlet means is disposed radially inwardly of that of another region to the other region. Such an arrangement is preferred when the annular inlet means of the regions are spaced both axially and radially.
The invention also includes a method of treating matter in at least two treating regions, wherein in each region a bed of matter is moved in a band continuously along an annular path by passing fluid through the bed along the path, the annular paths of the regions being concentric. The concentric annular paths may be spaced axially and/or radially.
When the annular paths are spaced both radially and axially, preferably the axially upper of the annular paths is disposed radially outwardly of the other annular path or paths. Furthermore, in such a method when the matter is passed through more than two regions, the or each annular path is disposed radially inwardly of the annular path next above it.
In a method in which the annular paths are spaced axially, preferably the matter to be treated is supplied to the region having the axially upper of the annular paths and extracted from the region having the axially lower of the annular paths, the matter being transferred from the or each region having an annular path disposed above that of another region to the other region.
In a method in which the annular paths are spaced radially, the matter to be treated may be supplied to the region having the radially inner of the paths and extracted from the region having the radially outer of the paths, the matter being transferred from the or each region whose annular path is disposed radially inwardly of that of another region to the other region.
Alternatively when the annular paths are spaced radially, the matter to be treated may be supplied to the region having the radially outer of the paths and extracted from the region having the radially inner of the paths, the matter being transferred from the or each region whose annular path is disposed radially outwardly of that of another region to the other region. Such a procedure is presently preferred when the annular paths are spaced both axially and radially.
The fluid which is passed through the beds may comprise gaseous matter which treats, or reacts with, the matter in the beds.
This gaseous matter may comprise combustion gases, which heat the matter in the beds during passage through the beds.
Additionally or alternatively the fluid which is passed through the beds may comprise liquid matter which treats, mixes with, or reacts with the matter in the beds during passage through the beds. Additionally or alternatively, the fluid which is passed through the beds may comprise air.
The matter which is passed through the treating regions may comprise particulate matter and/or liquid matter.
In order that the invention may be well understood, an embodiment thereof will now be described, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying schematic drawings.